Invisible O'Neill
by Moebius2015
Summary: Remember when Sam told about Jack being invisible during the 200th? Well, we didn't have the whole story then. But here it comes! Takes place in the middle of Season 7, Daniel's back...
1. Chapter 1

**Invisible O'Neill**

 _Chapter 1_

Five days ago, Bra'tac had come to ask for help from the SGC: he had information that Baal was on his way to Chulak to claim the planet for himself after the death of Apophis and Sokar. In an effort to stop him and give the free Jaffas of Chulak some more time to prepare their defense, SG-1 was now aboard the Ha'tak to sabotage the hyperdrive and assure it would drop from hyperspace as he passed through Cronus' territory. Cronus' known tendency for paranoia would ensure that he would feel threatened by Baal's appearance and attack him, at least delaying his arrival to Chulak and in the best of cases, start a war between the two powerful Goa'ulds.

"The engine room should be this way" Teal'c indicated as SG-1 had made sure the corridor was clear. They advanced carefully in formation, hiding when Jaffas were coming their way, and after a stressing hide and seek, they finally reached their goal. It was the first time they were seeking out Baal's Ha'tak since Jack had been tortured and killed countless times, and everyone was a bit on edge.

"Right. Carter, do your thing with the hyperdrive. Daniel, you're with me. Teal'c, see if you can find that new cloaking device. If Baal can cloak his ship when the hyperdrive is out, the mission is screwed" O'Neill said, making his way back to the door to stand guard with Daniel.

"Yes Sir" Sam answered. She hurried to the long control panel covering half of the wall and began searching for the crystals commanding the hyperdrive.

A few minutes later, Jack came back in to check on their progress.

"Teal'c! Found that cloaking thingy yet?"

"I believe I did O'Neill" Teal'c said pointing toward a high column about the middle of the panel. Jack closed by to have a look at it.

"How do you deactivate that thing?"

"I am unaware O'Neill" said Teal'c before taking Jack's post with Daniel at the door.

"Carter? Can you deactivate that?"

"I believe so, Sir. I just have to finish with the hyperdrive first. Try and see if you can find the crystals powering the cloaking device Sir, then I can tell you which ones to remove as soon as I got the hyperdrive" She resumed her work while Jack was looking for an opening mechanism in the panel under the cloaking device.

"Ah! There! I think I got it" Sam said. The ship came to a rough halt as it dropped from hyperspace and everyone was thrown out of balance. Jack, who had just opened the crystals drawer, crashed on them. On the bridge, Baal was barking orders to his Jaffas.

"Why did we drop from hyperspace?! Engage the cloaking device and you, hurry to the engine room and fix the hyperdrive at once!"

"Yes my Lord"

A couple of Jaffas hurried to the lower levels and the engine room, while the one sitting at the commands on the bridge was pressing buttons to cloak the ship. However, Jack had damaged some of the crystals when he had fallen on them, so the device sparkled and disengaged after a few seconds. Baal was furious! He sent some more Jaffas to the engine room and prepared for battle as Cronus' ships were already surrounding his Ha'tak.

Discovering Teal'c and Daniel at the door, the Jaffas started shooting at them. SG-1 immediately took cover and returned fire. Teal'c and Daniel were taking the closest Jaffas. Sam was crouching back the hyperdrive panel.

"Daniel! Close the door!" she shouted, hoping Daniel would hear her over the battle's chaos. After a few long minutes fidgeting with the door, Daniel finally managed to close it shut.

"Is everyone OK?" Sam asked, coming to her feet again as the room felt silent.

"I'm fine" came from Daniel.

"As am I" the baritone of Teal'c informed. "Where is O'Neill?"

Three pairs of eyes were searching the room.

"He was just there!" Sam said, marching toward the now destroyed socket of the cloaking device. "Sir? Sir! Where are you?" Something hooked her foot and she stumbled, preparing herself to hit the hard floor but instead, falling on something much softer. An awful howl came from nearby as she landed, making her jump away as fast as she could.

"Aaaaaagh! Carter!" a very familiar, very hoarse voice, said.

"Sir?" Sam asked, searching for the Colonel. "Sir, are you alright?"

"Er.. Get your knee away from my... er.. God Carter!" the well known voice whimpered.

"Jack, where are you?" Daniel wanted to know, walking around to look back a panel.

"Aaah!" Jack screamed. "Watch your step! That's my hand!"

"Your hand? What you mean your hand? Where _are_ you?"

"What you mean where am I? You just crushed my fingers under your boot you moron!"

"Sir? Sir we can't see you" Sam asked worried, still sitting on the floor.

"You can't see me? Why? I see all of you just fine. Is this a joke Carter?"

"No Sir, really, I can only see Teal'c and Daniel. Please give us a sign"

"Major Carter is correct O'Neill"

"What the...argh..." Jack complained as he tried to sit up. Sam jumped when she felt a warm hand on her calve. "There. See me now?"

"No Sir, I can feel you but... but... you're not there!"

"It appears you have become invisible O'Neill"

"Are you kidding me? I see myself just fine! I'm not invisible!?"

"Yes you are" Daniel said.

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Are.." Daniel was interrupted by a loud bang at the door.

"The Jaffas are trying to break the door down. We must prepare ourselves for another battle" Teal'c pointed.

"Fine. If I'm invisible, you three hide, I'll take care of them"

"But Sir!"

"Ah! Am I invisible or not?"

"You are indeed O'Neill"

"Then go and hide, all of you! That's an order" Without a word, the three members of SG-1 hurried to hide behind a panel on the side of the room, out of line from the entrance. Jack positioned himself on the side of the doors and waited. Eight Jaffas irrupted in the room as soon as the door was down. Finding the place empty, they prepared themselves for an ambush from the big panels that were providing a good cover. They never saw what hit them as Jack took each of them down from the door.

"Let's go!" he said as the last one went down. "Teal'c, lead the way!"

The run back to the rings was much easier now that the ship was under attack and the Jaffas were otherwise busy. However, Jack was bleeding quite badly from a gash in his scalp and he felt dizzy as they arrived to the ring room.

"Hey.. Carter, I'm gonna pass out"

"Sir? Sir! What happened to you? Sir give me your hand so I know where you are! We are soon at the ring room"

"Here..." he muttered. She just had time to grab the hand she felt before she heard a thud as he collapsed.

Teal'c and Daniel had just taken the two guards down and were preparing to ring back to the cloaked Tel'tak where Bra'tac was waiting for them.

"Guys! Come and help me with the Colonel! He's passed out!"

While Daniel was contacting Bra'tac, Teal'c jogged back to her, picked his friend up and they gathered around Daniel to ring down. As soon as they were on board, Bra'tac entered hyperspace, leaving Cronus to take Baal down if he could.

"Has O'Neill fallen in battle?" Bra'tac asked as soon as they were in the security of hyperspace.

"No, but something happened to the Colonel, he is invisible and now he has passed out" Sam said, feeling her way on her CO to try and find a pulse. She suddenly took her hand away, a little embarrassed. She had felt something wet and thought she'd had her fingers in his mouth. Snapping herself out of the awkwardness, she resumed her search until she was reassured that he was alive. But he was covered in something wet and sticky so she searched for a wound. Producing a patch from her vest, she tried to stop the bleeding, which was much more difficult than she had thought on an invisible man.

* * *

"That mission was an intergalactic failure Sir" Jack sourly informed when SG-1 walked down the ramp back at the SGC.

"What happened Colonel?" General Hammond worried.

"Ah.. Carter jammed the hyperdrive but we didn't have time to take the cloaking down properly. We had to evacuate. Hopefully Cronus took them down after we left. And... I cracked my head open in the process"

"Report to the infirmary Colonel" the General said, before he seemed to realize something was wrong. "Wait a minute! Where is Colonel O'Neill?"

"I'm right here General. I'm just invisible. Or so _they_ say" said the familiar caustic voice. The rest of SG-1 were making faces, showing they weren't willing to challenge that statement for the time being, leaving a dumbstruck General alone in the gate room.

* * *

In the infirmary, Janet was faced with a whole new challenge.

"Well Colonel, I can't patch you up if I can't see you, now can I?"

"I see your point, but I'm going to bleed to death if you let my head like that, the field gauze Carter patched me with in the Tel'tak is soaked already"

"He passed out Janet, it's probably bleeding quite much" the Major informed.

"Perhaps if I feel my way.."

"Awh! Watch it! That's my eye you're poking at!"

"Sorry Sir"

"There, I'll guide your hand. Feel it? There. Ouch! Don't dig in the gash will you?!"

"I'm sorry Colonel but this is a little unusual for me. You'll have to be patient"

"I'm very patient! Awh! Give me the damn thing, I'm gonna do it myself. At least I can see what I'm doing"

"That's fine Colonel. Here" Janet said, giving him the cleaning pad. She could feel him take the pad from her, and the whole thing flew awkwardly in the air for a couple of seconds before it disappeared as it made contact with the Colonel's head. Then, the mattress where Jack had been sitting moved, indicating that he had stood up.

"Damn! I can't see myself in the mirror!" his irritated voice came from the washbasin.

"I guess you will have to feel your way too, then" Janet commented, a satisfied smile on her lips.

"Hmff! Smart pant" he mumbled.

"What was that?" Janet exclaimed.

"Nothing" he grumbled. Sitting on another bed, the rest of SG-1 had been watching the scene, exchanging knowing smiles, cleverly keeping silent as it went.

* * *

After much try and fail, Sam had come to the idea that the Colonel could use a portable mirror to patch himself. Holding the mirror inside his cloaking field, he managed to see enough of his temple to position the patch and Janet helped him bandage it into place. The rest of SG-1 then left to the briefing while Jack had to stay and undergo a whole battery of tests. He still had a couple to go and he had reached the limits of irritation and boredom. Janet was in her office studying the results of the IRM and infrared readings. A worried furrow appeared on her forehead. Still looking at the paper, she rose from her chair and walked back to Jack's bed.

"Colonel, this is not looking so good, the IRM hasn't registered a thing, but it should have. The infrared readings are just fine so the IRM should... Colonel? Sir? Are you here?" The doctor looked around but the only response she received was the constant humming of the machines in the infirmary.

In the briefing room, five folders were lying on the table in front of four occupied chairs and an apparently empty one. The only sign that O'Neill was sitting there was the folder in front of him being held open. SG-1 was explaining the mission to General Hammond when a furious Janet walked in.

"Colonel O'Neill! I will not have any of this!"

"Doctor Fraiser! What's this all about? This briefing is confidential!" Hammond protested.

"I'm sorry Sir, but Colonel O'Neill let me down in the middle of his tests! He just left! In the middle of an IRM!" the short doctor exclaimed, indignant.

"Colonel O'Neill, is that true?" the General asked, turning toward Jack's chair. Both the General, the doctor and SG-1 were shocked to see said chair slowly turning back to its former position, clearly empty.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Colonel O'Neill to General Hammond's office immediately" the loud speakers called through the base.

"Crap" Jack said as he put back the slice of cake he had just picked from the counter display at the mess. He had expected that his little stunt wouldn't go unpunished but somehow, he couldn't make himself to care. Perhaps that blow on the head had been more serious than he first had thought. He nonetheless made his way to the General's office. It was one thing to sneak out of the infirmary and piss Fraiser off, but it was completely different to refuse to obey a direct order from the General. He knocked.

"Come in" the General's voice answered.

"O'Neill to report as requested Sir"

"Colonel. Did you leave in the middle of the briefing without being dismissed?" Hammond scolded severely.

"Er... Yes Sir"

"Do you have an explanation for this?"

"No Sir"

Hammond sighed. "Sit down Jack"

"Thank you Sir" The General observed the way the chair in front of him was pulled back and how the stuffing flattened under the invisible weight of his 2IC.

"Are you alright Jack? I'm used to some insubordination from you, but you've overstepped the mark!" Hammond worried.

"I'm sorry Sir. I was afraid you would order me back to Fraiser"

"Damn right I would Jack! We must know what happened to you, and get you visible again!"

"But why? I can do so much more for this country when I am invisible!" The General had the good grace to chuckle at that.

"I'm sure Jack, but you are a security risk, I can't let you off-base like that! And you are not exactly acting like yourself since the accident"

"But I am Sir! I just.. Fraiser's so mean... and boring! And she has those big needles she just loves to torment me with. And now she can't even see _where_ she's sticking me!" Jack whined. After a short silence, he admitted, a little contrite "Well... _maybe_ you're right and I'm not completely my old sweet self, Sir..."

"That's just my point Jack! We can't have that at the SGC!"

"But why?"

"Jack... As much as I sometimes appreciate the more... childish part of you on some occasions, it has nothing to do in an Air Force facility! We need to find a cure and the sooner the better. So now, I order you to go to the infirmary and let Doctor Fraiser finish her tests"

"But Sir!"

"No buts, Colonel. This has to be done and you will cooperate! Is that clear?" The friendly tone was gone to let the General back in place. Jack took his most obedient voice to answer "Yes Sir"

Satisfied, the General dismissed him and watched him leave the seat, open and close the door, before he took his phone to inform Fraiser that her invisible patient was on his way.

* * *

While Jack was grumpily sitting in the infirmary, Sam was standing in the briefing room, exposing her theory about the accident to General Hammond and the rest of her team:

"The Colonel was examining the crystals from the cloaking device so when we dropped from hyperspace, he stumbled over them. If he was physically in contact with either the crystals or the device when it was activated, it is possible that the device's energy discharged into his body. It looks like the cloaking is acting in the same way as for a cloaked ship, with the Colonel's body being the ship. This would explain why he can see himself and we can't. We can see the objects he holds as long as they remain at a certain distance from his body, like his coffee cup or his briefing folder. I estimated that objects would become invisible when they enter a sphere at about 20cm around his core"

"Is it possible to reverse the process Major?" Hammond asked.

"I would think so, in the same way that we can decloak a ship. But we would have to get the device from Baal's Ha'tak, it has to be the same energy impulse as the one which cloaked him in the first place"

"That's not gonna be easy!" Daniel remarked. "Baal is far into his territory now, if he has not been blown up by Cronus! What do we do if the device has been destroyed?"

"Let's take one step at a time Dr Jackson" Hammond tempered. "Will Colonel O'Neill be otherwise affected by the process Major?"

"What I am worried about is that this cloaking device was meant to cloak an entire mother ship. We don't know what effects such an amount of energy could have on the human body. It looks like it was instantaneous, almost like an electrical discharge. There's only traces of radiations emanating from the Colonel now, so I hope the cloaking process adapts to the size of the object to cloak but we can't be sure the Colonel is safe before Doctor Fraiser has the results of her tests. We have to expect that the blow he took would have consequences. And of course, there is the issue of the blood analyses. We can't get any readings for the blood works because his blood is invisible"

"Even at some distance from his body?" Hammond wanted to know.

"Yes Sir. His body fluids, the clothes and weapons he was carrying, all of that is cloaked independently of how close they are to his body. Things that weren't cloaked by the device, on the other hand, would become invisible as they come in contact with him, but they reappear when he puts them away"

"Let's hope Dr Fraiser finds a way to do her work despite the situation. Dismissed"

* * *

Waiting for the tests results and the impending consequences if Fraiser found anything wrong with him, Jack had been confined on base, rapidly growing bored. He liked his new condition and wanted to use it, but the General had been very clear that it was not going to happen, and Jack felt like a kid who's got the best present ever and isn't allowed to touch it. He was therefore busy trying to convince his team to talk to Hammond on his behalf.

"Hey T.!"

"O'Neill"

"Going somewhere?"

"I am on my way to introduce Colonel Mayer and his team to jomo se telek"

"chomosee what?"

"Jomo se telek, the Jaffa's warrior training"

"Ah.."

"What is your purpose O'Neill?"

"Me? Nothing" Jack innocently claimed. "Just drinking some coffee out of boredom" he said, waving his mug.

"Would you wish to join me to the gym O'Neill?"

"Er... I'll pass. Look T., you ever plan to talk to Hammond today? Like, I dunno, maybe after your gym session?"

"I do not"

"But you could!?"

"What would be the purpose of that O'Neill?"

"Then you could explain to him what a great, strategical advantage I'd be if he lets me go on a mission!" Jack enthusiastically bragged.

"You cannot remain this way, O'Neill"

"Why not!? It gives us an advantage over the Goa'uld! I can sneak around all I want, totally undetected. _I_ give us the element of surprise. The bottom line is, I can do more for this planet invisible than I ever could as my own sweet salient self" Jack said before stopping to drink from his coffee mug. Teal'c stopped and stared towards Jack silently for a few moments.

"I assume I am staring at you stoically" he said, deadpan.

"Not buying it, eh?" Jack said, waving his mug around.

"No. You are most transparent, O'Neill" Teal'c began walking again, Jack following behind.

"Oh. I get it. Good one"

"I can see right through you" Teal'c couldn't refrain a little smirk to show on his face, but Jack was walking behind and didn't see it.

"Don't push it!" he warned.

* * *

"Daniel!"

"Geez Jack! Don't scare me like that! I nearly dropped this invaluable artifact on the floor!"

"Yada yada. Didn't know you were so delicate"

"Delicate?!" Daniel protested "You just burst into my lab, invisible and all, then you roar into my ear!"

"I didn't burst, and I don't roar" Jack posed.

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

Daniel sighed. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"You have to talk to Hammond. You are the diplomat here, he'll listen to you"

"Jack, I don't think..."

"It'll be brilliant! No one can see me, I can spy on any Goa'uld you want! Steal technology from them! Anything!"

"I'm sure General Hammond knows that already Jack"

"He knows it but he won't do anything about it because he thinks I'm not fit for a mission! You have to tell him I'm completely fit and we must go now before I am visible again!"

"See, I'm not really sure that you are that fit..."

"I'm fitter than I've ever been! Fitter than anybody! Fittest ever!"

"Jack..."

"Absolutely fit! Look, I can even go and fetch some nice artifact for you, uh!? What you say?"

Giving up on trying to reason his friend, Daniel just sighed and turned his back on him. "Daniel? Daniel! Oh come on! Don't do that! Daniel!" Frustrated, Jack huffed and left, to Daniel's relief.

But his relief was short, Jack having decided that he needed to show the archaeologist what a great advantage his invisibility was giving them, so that he would understand and agree to help.

* * *

 **TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so glad you like that story that I wrote some extra pranks just for you :-) Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

Daniel entered his lab with a fresh cup of coffee from the mess and a couple of books under his arm. He carefully placed the mug on the work bench where he planed to sit to study and translate an old parchment that day. He piled the books on the top of other books and checked his mail rapidly.

"Nothing new, great. That's the nice thing with going to bed at 4 am. No one has had the time to send you anything before you're back at 8 am" he muttered as he swung his chair to face the work bench and the exciting document. "Sooooooo... where did I drop last night? Ah. There. Really looks like something I've seen before" he said to himself, reaching for the new book on his pile. He opened it at a page he had marked during breakfast "Should be here somewhere" he mumbled as he slowly studied the symbols. Mechanically he reached for his coffee mug and sipped. Taken aback, he looked at the bottom of his cup "Have I already drained this one?! Can't even remember it" he said, getting up to start his own coffee machine. He sat down again with his books, waiting for the coffee to be ready. After a while, he cast an eye on the machine to check how far it had come, only to see that he had forgotten to press the start button. Irritated at his own distraction, he stood up to press it and sat down again to work some more. But he couldn't hear the coffee dripping into the pot, so he checked again, and damn! The machine was still off!

"I'm sure I pressed that button!" he muttered. He checked the contact, pressed the button again and satisfied that the little red light was on, he waited some more to ensure that the water had started to drip before he went back to his chair, impatient to soon have his much needed coffee. He lost himself in the study of the symbols in his book. They were so similar and yet meant so many different things, it was fascinating! Focused as he was on the symbols, he distractedly reached for his cup and found it cold and empty. So he remembered that a new pot was brewing, he reached for it, his eyes hardly leaving the book. He grabbed the handle and lifted the pot, suddenly surprised that it would be so light. Tearing his eyes from the book, he looked at the contents. Empty?! There was only a drop of coffee in there! And the machine was off again?! It must have stopped a half minute after it started to drip! What's with that dumb machine? Maybe I should have Siler look at it? he thought, replacing the pot and pressing the button again. The little red light ignited and coffee began to drip again. This time, Daniel decided, I won't take my eyes off it before it is full! He stood in front of it, satisfied that a half cup was in already, when the little red light turned off. Jumping around in frustration, Daniel couldn't believe his eyes "But why! Why?!" he cried. Then, from the corner of his eye, he caught a move down the wall. At a closer look, he saw the contact slowly dropping on the floor, all by itself... Stunned, he was standing, watching the contact lying there, until a nagging thought came to his mind, quickly replaced by a rising anger.

"Jack! You... you... stupid excuse of a man! You're gonna pay for this!" he yelled, grabbing a scientific journal from the table and starting waving it around in an attempt to hit his invisible friend. He heard a muffled giggle by the door as Jack was retreating, and he rushed after him, chasing him in the corridor, waving his journal around as if chasing flies. He came to a stop at the sight of two Marines looking at him strangely.

"Er... hi guys... It's... er... he... the... the... no coffee..." he stammered, pointing back at his door. Then, realizing how the whole situation looked like, he gave up and turned back to his lab, closing the door carefully to make sure Jack wouldn't sneak in and bug him again.

* * *

In the commissary, SG-7, the science-team, was finishing their lunch at their usual table, discussing their exciting upcoming mission to PX3-552, a deserted planet with kilometers of ruins. As soon as the last spoon of dessert was wolfed down, they stood up to leave... and they all stumbled over chairs and fell flat on each other, the commotion drawing the attention of anyone present and some laughter.

Wondering what had happened, SG-7 looked at each other, then at their feet they could hardly move. Major Long yelled "Who's the moron who's knotted our boot laces together?!" No one answered but several officers would later report seeing the door silently closing shut, although none of them could remember seeing anyone opening it first...

* * *

Daniel felt good after his work out at the gym, he had been spending too much time sitting in his lab since SG-1 was grounded and he had needed that little session with Teal'c. Leaving the shower with a towel around his waist, he was drying his hair on his way to his locker to fetch some fresh clothes. He sat down on the bench to dry his legs and feet, then he opened the locker behind him and felt his way inside to find some fresh underwear. Feeling only metal, he abruptly turned around. The locker was empty.

"Jaaaack!" he complained. Not expecting a response, he just stood up and went to Jack's locker, where he helped himself with a change. Back in his lab, he found the content of his locker on his desk. Sighing, he grabbed a sport bag from under a shelf and patiently filled it with the items, threw the bag by the door, and sat down to work. He had a briefing to prepare...

"So, you'll talk to Hammond now?" a known voice suddenly said into his ear.

Daniel jumped out of his skin and yelled "Jack!"

"Did I startle you? I'm sorry" the voice innocently said.

"Geez Jack! Don't do that again!"

"So. You'll talk to Hammond?"

"Why should I do that for you again?"

"Because. You've seen what I can do now"

"That I've seen, thank you" Daniel caustically posed. " But you know, somehow, I fail to see how this would drive _me_ to help _you_ "

"Oh for crying out loud Daniel!" Jack said, loosing his patience. "How can a bright guy like you be so obtuse? This isn't about you and me, it is about using a strategical advantage against the Goa'ulds!"

"I'm sure General Hammond already knows everything about your strategical advantage. His desk is covered with complaints about you!"

"Complaints about me? Don't be stupid now, why would there be any complaint about me?"

"Are you kidding me? You're driving people nuts with your pranks, don't tell me you don't know about that?"

Jack had the good grace to look a little ashamed, although Daniel couldn't see it. But he couldn't give up. "Exactly! I should be out there driving Goa'ulds nuts instead of ... here wasting all that strategical advantage!"

"I'm sure Jack. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish this"

"What'cha doing?"

"Uuuh, I have a briefing with the scientist team about that Ancient tablet over there. I won't try to explain to you why it's important, you'll have to take my word for it"

"Wow, sounds really exciting. When do you have that briefing again?"

"At 3 pm this afternoon so..." Daniel concluded, pointing at his screen to show him he wanted to be left alone.

"Right. Have fun then" Jack said as he left. The archaeologist had already forgotten about him.

Later that day, Daniel was explaining the meaning of the Ancient writings on the tablet to the scientists. The writings were astronomical terms that Sam had helped him translate into mathematical formulas and the white board was covered with them. "And so, by translating this tablet, we should be able to determine the most important thing in the universe" he stressed. A loud snore interrupted him. Daniel dropped his head in resignation while the other scientists looked around. Sighing, Daniel gestured around the room. "Everyone just want to... poke around? See if you can find him...?"

* * *

Daniel was no fun anymore, Jack decided. He was already used to his pranks. Now he just sighed and went on with a resigned face whatever Jack pulled him through. So he decided to try something else to keep himself busy. The boot laces prank had been fun, SG-7 never saw it coming and for scientists they weren't that brilliant, since none of them had realized it was him. Well maybe the news of his invisible state hadn't been revealed to the whole base, but they were scientists for crying out loud, they should have figured it out! Carter certainly had in their place, he reflected. Anyway, the commissary was as good a place as any for social experiments, he decided.

So for a day or two, he spent some time there, taping two people on the shoulder. The guys would turn to see what the other wanted, and the fun would begin. Usually, they gave up rapidly, thinking it was a misunderstanding or that the other guy was making a stupid joke. But a couple of Marines had actually started a fight over it, one of the technicians had left the room in a mood, and Lieutenant Curver was now certain that Captain Howard was a moron, although he couldn't say it out loud since the man out-ranked him. Jack had been a little taken aback when his joke ended up in Captain Cunningham and Nurse Kirby starting dating. If they ever went as far as tying the knot, he would make sure to let them know what exactly had happened that evening in the commissary and they would have to name their first son after him.

* * *

Jack was growing bored of his little game of tapping on shoulders already, but he didn't know how to use his time any other way. Everything bored him out of his wit. He decided that he would indulge himself some cake as a compensation for extreme boredom. He knew that the mess had received a load of Black forest cakes in the morning and he felt his mouth salivate at the thought. Black forest was the best cake in the galaxy and beyond! He entered the mess, and out of habit, placed himself back Reynolds who was waiting for his turn in front of the display. The leader of SG-3 took a bottle of water, then a slice of cake. Ah! Reynolds knows what's good! Jack thought. He too took a Black forest. But when it was Jack's turn to help himself, the cake shelf was empty!

Never one to let himself be stressed out by such a little thing, Jack wandered to the kitchen and opened the cold room to get himself a piece from the source. But he couldn't find any so he came out again and asked Jimmy, the kitchen aid. The poor boy screamed when Jack touched his shoulder.

"Hey, don't freak out, it's me, O'Neill. I'm just invisible OK, no big deal, I'm no ghost or something. I just want some cake. Where did you put the Black forest?"

Coming to his spirit, Jimmy was looking around, still slightly shocked.

"It's all on the display.. Sir"

"No, there isn't any left"

"That's what we had Sir. If it's empty, it's empty. I can get you some carrot cake from the freezer though"

"Carrot cake.. nah. Don't bother. Thanks Jimmy"

"No problem Sir"

There was no way he was eating carrot cake when there was Black forest in the room. Standing at the kitchen door, he took an instant to have an overview of the commissary, spotting Reynolds and Penhall chatting at a table about the middle of the room. He stealthily walked up to them and started to slowly drag Reynolds' cake plate toward the other side of the table, where he would make it disappear under his invisible shirt. But Reynolds liked his cake as much as the other guy and he too had a past as black ops. Suddenly he grabbed Jack's arm and pinned it on the table.

"Hands off O'Neill! That's MY cake and you don't get to steal it, understood?!"

"Damn Reynolds! Let go! That was just a joke..."

"You don't joke with MY cake, you don't. Get your own if you want some"

"There isn't any left!" Jack whined.

"Then consider this your bad day. Get off or I'll report you to Hammond"

"For a cake? Are you insane?"

"Maybe. Get off anyway"

"Oh come on now, we can share at least. Look, I let you have a half, and I'm generous"

"That's mine and you don't even get to taste" Reynolds said, dragging the plate back in security out of Jack's reach.

"You're a mean guy! I saved your life"

"And I yours. I still don't share and that's final. Go away"

"Berty, be a good guy..."

"My ass!"

"Geez! I'll remember that" Jack said, giving up. Reynolds exchanged a smirk with Penhall and resumed his dinner. Frustrated now, Jack was craving for cake. He decided to go upside and find a bakery to get a treat of his own.

"Damn! I can't go buy anything in that state! And Daniel will never help me now... Hey I know! Teal'c will help!" Jack happily concluded as he made a turn back toward the elevator to go and find Teal'c.

* * *

 **TBC... Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for awesome reviews! I really appreciate!**

 **Here is a new chapter of Jack's life being invisible. A little wink to my accountant friend Vanessa down the road. Hope you enjoy and have fun!**

* * *

 _Chapter 4_

"Aaaaah... You're a real friend! That cake was wonderful" Jack said, clapping his stomach with a satisfied smile.

"You are welcome O'Neill. The doughnuts were most enjoyable" the big Jaffa answered, inclining his head. They were both sitting in Jack's den, the empty cake box lying on the table between two mugs of coffee.

"This is great you know. Why don't you sleep over, hey? We could go back in the morning"

"We must return O'Neill. I was required to accompany SG-13 on their mission in a few hours"

"I don't want to leave yet. I'll pay for a taxi to take you back"

"You cannot drive on your own"

"Don't worry, I'll think of something. I just want to watch some TV and sleep in my bed"

"General Hammond will not approve"

"He doesn't need to know"

"You are not yourself O'Neill, and I do not believe it is safe for you to remain here on your own. I insist that we drive back to the SGC at once"

"Oh come on Teal'c, what could happen uh?"

The Jaffa turned a stoic glare at where Jack was sitting. "What could happen is not the subject of this conversation. I agreed to help you satisfy your craving for cake, which we have now enjoyed together. It is time to go back"

"Pffff... Alright alright... Why do you have to be so serious all the time..."

"I believe it is part of the Jaffa's upbringing O'Neill"

"Yeah well. It's not a funny one" Jack pouted.

"Indeed. Fun isn't the purpose of Jaffa's upbringing" Teal'c posed, deadpan.

"Yada yada, I got it now, let's go" Jack answered, annoyed that he could never have the last word with his friend. A shadow of a smirk appeared on the Jaffa's face as he rose from his chair to depart.

* * *

Teal'c was driving Jack's truck back to the base, dutifully respecting all the signs and speed limits as the good Jaffa he was. Jack was in the passenger seat, bored.

"You know, it's more fun with Carter"

"What are you referring to, O'Neill?"

"That she's driving faster!"

"The speed limit is stating clearly that.."

"I know! I know..." Jack interrupted, resigned. "I'm just saying..." Teal'c was stoically keeping his eyes on the road. They were soon at the mountain and he would not have to endure his friend's non sense anymore... Jack's boredom was suddenly distracted by a dog up the motorway.

"Watch out T. Looks like the dog wants to cross over" he warned, although the animal still was quite far ahead.

"Indeed"

At that moment, to both men's horror, the dog took an awful chance and broke into a run to cross just in front of a red truck.

"It hit!" Jack yelled. The dog was thrown back to where it had started from, got up awkwardly and turned away, limping badly.

"Stop the car Teal'c! It's hurt!"

Jack jumped out before the truck had properly stopped, and hurried after the dog. Although he was invisible, the dog had sensed his presence and was growling toward him.

"Hey. I'm not gonna hurt you boy. Pretty big chance you took there, not that clever if you ask me. Let me see that paw now. This one? Oh yeah, I know I know, I can see it, hurts uh? Yeah good boy, yeah" Jack laughed as the dog was licking his face. "Let me help you now, easy, it's not a big wound but you never know how it can develop, I'll take you to Fraiser, she'll patch you up" he said, lifting the dog in his arms. Teal'c intervened.

"You cannot carry this animal O'Neill. It looks like it is flying in the air, the nature of your condition will transpire"

"Oh yeah. Here. Take him then" Jack said, handing the animal over to him. The dog tried to lick the big man's face, which was not appreciated at all by the Jaffa who felt most uncomfortable with a living animal in his arms.

"We have to find the owner of this animal O'Neill"

"It says Zoe Blake on the collar. Maybe he's run away, but he looks like he is well taken care of so he can't have gone that far" Jack said as he was taking the dog back from Teal'c to help it climb in the truck. "Probably lives in the neighborhood, we'll ask if someone knows him at the SGC, could be one of the military families living close to the base"

At the gate, the SF recognized Teal'c and the Colonel's truck so he let them through and they parked on Jack's usual spot. Once inside the mountain however, when the two friends walked up the corridor toward the security check with Zoe on their heels, the guard refused to let them in. Teal'c went through since he had to join SG-13 on a mission, leaving his friend to argue with the guard. But after a couple of minutes leading nowhere, Jack gave up.

"You can stick to your orders, I give you that" he acknowledged.

"Thank you Sir"

"Look, that dog is bleeding. If you won't let him in, at least give me a first aid kit so I can patch him up"

"Of course Sir" the young Lieutenant complied. He fetched the kit he had just under his desk and offered to help patch the dog, which earned him some extra points in Jack's book. As they were chatting, the guard came to think that one of the accountants at NORAD was named Blake and lived close by. He checked the register for an address, and saw that she had signed out already.

"It's not that far, I'll take the dog back" Jack said when he saw the address. Thanking the guard he returned to his truck with the dog on his heels.

"It's a pity I have to take you back you know. I would have liked to keep you if I could but hey... in my line of work, things happen all the time, it wouldn't be fair to you" he explained to Zoe. He was happy that the dog looked well and limped only slightly now. He made him jump into the truck and sat himself back the wheel. He had to readjust the seat after Teal'c had used it, which brought back in his mind why Teal'c was driving in the first place. He needed someone to sit at his place and be visible for him...

A few minutes later, the truck stopped at the security checkpoint, horn honking impatiently. An irritated SF approached and looked around in shock when he spotted a dog in the driver's seat, its paw on the horn...

* * *

Jack had successfully -and discreetly- returned Zoe to its home and was now back under the mountain for the night. He had a chat with Hammond who hadn't changed his mind about not allowing him off-world. So here he was again, walking the empty corridors in frustration, until he spotted Siler. The technician was standing in the middle of the corridor, looking up at a blinking neon tube. Deciding that this light needed to be changed, the technician climbed on his little stepladder and carefully removed the tube before he climbed down and stored the stepladder against the wall. Then, he left to fetch a new neon tube. The scene had inspired Jack, who broke into a run.

"Where did he put it?" he asked himself as he switched on the light in Teal'c quarters. He was certain Teal'c had his birthday present somewhere in his base quarters, since he had no other place to store his stuff. Finally, pulling a large drawer from under the bed, he found what he had been looking for and pumped his fist "Yes!" Hastily, he removed his boots and shirt, and took on the shiny outfit.

Meanwhile, Siler had returned with a brand new neon tube and he had just finished fitting it in its socket. He carefully climbed down and folded his stepladder again, satisfied that he had done his task properly. Suddenly, from the corridor on his left, a large figure clad in a shiny black armor walked up to him with a red light saber menacingly pointing at him. The Darth Vader figure was breathing heavily through its mask and the deadly voice said "Prepare to meet your doom!", the light saber swinging around as to slay Siler. Totally unperturbed, the technician gathered his stepladder.

"Good evening Sir. Sorry. Excuse me. Good night Sir" he said as he walked around and past the menacing figure, then disappeared into the elevator. Dumbstruck, Jack stood there with his light saber dangling from his armor-clad hand.

"What's with that man?!" he cried to himself, frustrated. He had been so happy about his clever idea... No way he would return the outfit without having some kind of fun with it!

* * *

The control room was silent except for the computers and numerous machines beeping from time to time, and Walter's feet tapping under his chair. The Sergeant was doing his best to keep his eyes opened but no team was supposed to come back and he had done all of his paper work so there was nothing else to do than to look at the gate or at the screens, or... yeah... that was about it actually. Leaning back in his chair, he folded his hands on his head to relieve his back, which had stiffened up from sitting so long. That's when Walter detected a movement reflecting in the gate window. He swiveled his chair to have a look, and found himself facing the great, terrible, Darth Vader himself!

"Prepare to meet your dooooom!" the deadly voice said through the mask. Walter jumped out of his chair and grabbed a paperboard tube containing maps of the galaxy. He took position in front of the evil Master.

"I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan. We meet again, at last. The circle is now complete. When I met you I was but the learner. Now, _I_ am the master" came from the black mask.

"Only a master of evil, Darth!" Obi-Walter quoted, throwing the first blow. Jack Vader deflected like a boss and served him a trick of his own. Obi-Walter blocked the blow, his roll sliding down the light saber

"It's over Anakin! I have the high ground!" he shouted, fencing like a ninja with the roll.

"You underestimate my power!" Jack quoted through the mask, fighting back.

"Don't try it!" Obi-Walter continued, feeling like a real Jedi. "Ksssshhhh! Kksssshhhh!" he said each time their light sabers were clashing.

"Your powers are weak, old man"

"You can't win, Darth" Obi-Walter bragged. "If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you could possibly imagine! Kksssshhhh! Kksssshhhh!" The red saber touched his shoulder, and Obi-Walter crumbled dramatically on the floor, cut in two. Jack Vader let his saber swing a couple of times over him before he reached a hand out to help Walter up.

"You know your Star Wars' quotes Sir" the Sergeant congratulated.

"I've been hanging around Teal'c too much. You're not bad either Walter!"

"My kids are into the movies just now, hear them all day long" Walter casually informed as he dusted his pants. "So. Planing a trip to Tatooine Sir?" he grinned.

"No. I was bored. Then I saw Siler changing a neon tube" Jack said waving his light saber.

"Of course" Walter smiled. "Coffee?" he offered, pointing at the pot at the back of the room.

"Er.. yeah sure" Jack switched his saber off and removed his mask, propping it under his arm. Walter returned with two mugs and stood a moment looking at the headless Colonel before he handed him his coffee.

"It's disturbing you know"

"I bet" Jack acknowledged, lifting the mug to his lips.

* * *

 **TBC... Hope you had fun with this chapter! More to come, a little more serious now. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys had a nice week end and many April's fool jokes of your own on Saturday! Here comes a new chapter, with a change of register. I hope you'll still enjoy the story..**

* * *

 _Chapter 5_

"Doctor please, sit down and tell me what you have" General Hammond was relieved to have something to look forward to. He didn't know what to do with his invisible 2IC anymore. He had just scolded him for having left the base without authorization, tried to introduce a dog in the mountain and scared a Captain out of his mind by replying a horror movie prank in the elevator. The General was hoping for good news from the doctor.

"His results are fine Sir, at least for the tests I could get results on. Obviously it was impossible to get anything from his fluids samples, since these are invisible too. So I have nothing on hormones levels, red or white blood cells count, that sort of things. But from the other tests, except for the cut on his head, and a faint radiation Major Carter attributes to the fact that the Colonel was in contact with the crystals when the generator was activated, the Colonel's in perfect health" Doctor Fraiser reported.

"Are you certain Doctor?" the General worried.

"Quite certain Sir" Fraiser said, crossing her hands over the folders with the Colonel's results. "His blood pressure and EEG are normal. CAT scans just came back, they are fine"

"There must be _something_ to explain... _that_ " Hammond exclaimed throwing his hands up in frustration. "Do you know how many complaints I've had about the Colonel's behavior these last days?! And that's not counting all the incidents that were not reported. I'm considering having him confined! Invisibility alone can not explain this attitude, can it?"

"Well General, lack of consequences to one's actions is known for triggering the worst in humans, but I agree with you, I do not think that's the problem here. From what I've heard, these incidents were nothing serious, were they?"

"No they were not, thanks for that. It's mostly harmless, childish, somewhat absurd pranks... Pure O'Neill humour. I have to admit I've had a couple of good laughter at the reports I've got this week, but I can not let it continue, this is a military base, not a school yard!"

"I am sorry I can't help you Sir. I wish I had a reading on his hormones, I am quite confident that his endorphin levels are through the roof but without a result on that I can't put him under medication, and there is nothing in the other tests results to explain the Colonel's condition as it is, we can only hope that he will come to his senses when he turns visible again" Fraiser said, raising from her chair. The General waited until she had closed the door to groan in frustration.

Meanwhile, Jack was bored again and wondered what he could do to pass time. He had bothered almost everyone he dared to bug. He kept himself as far as possible from the infirmary, he didn't dare joke with the General and it was no use to even try to tease Teal'c. That left Carter...

* * *

At first he had used his new invisibility to surprise her. He would steal some blue Jell-O at the commissary, hide it under his invisible shirt, and take it out again in front of her while she was working in her lab. He loved the warm smile that would illuminate her face when the treat appeared from nowhere just in front of her. She would then lift her eyes to where his face was supposed to be, thank him with soft eyes and a voice that sounded like she thought he was sweet. That just warmed his lonely heart and he was ready to do anything to please her again. But now, the little devil on his shoulder wanted to tease her too, see how far he could go before she'd be mad at him. Make Carter angry was getting more and more tempting, she'd probably be dreadful with eyes flashing deadly at him. He liked women with a spine, and he knew Carter had it in the field, but she was too much of a good little soldier to show it on base. That had to change...

Sam was standing in her lab, talking to an empty chair, then she rounded the work bench to come and sit in a chair next to the empty one.

"So, essentially, what I think happened is that you were bombarded by the particle field being emanated by the cloaking generator. See, you were standing right next to it when the device was turned on after I deactivated the hyperdrive. That would account for the minute traces of radiation we've been picking up from you. But, the good news is, I think I've found a way to reverse the process. We have to go back to the mother ship and get the cloaking generator" she eagerly explained. At that moment, Daniel entered the lab behind her and leaned on the door jamb. He had just overheard her last few words.

"Sam, who're you talking to?" She gestured to the empty chair.

"Oh, Colonel O'Neill. I was just explaining to him how we're going to make him visible again!" she smiled.

"No you're not" Daniel said approaching the chair. He waved his arm over the empty chair, then sat in it. "Jack's in, uh, Hammond's office" Sam raised her arms in frustration.

"I can't believe he did that to me again!"

"Yeah. You know, getting the cloaking generator off that mother ship. That's going to be the least of our problems. Now, getting Jack to help, that's going to be the hard part"

"Oh, don't tell me!" she groaned.

"Oh yes. He likes being invisible"

* * *

Jack had argued with General Hammond to have his way and be allowed on the mission to recover the cloaking generator from Baal's Ha'tak, but after all the pranks he had pulled on base, the General had judged him unfit to lead the mission, and had him confined in his quarters when SG-1 had embarked to PX-557 where the Tok'ra had their head quarters for the time being. They were supposed to have information on the Ha'tak's location, which they had agreed to share with Earth. Jack was pissed to be locked away like that, but he had to admit that Hammond was a wise man, knowing that it was the only way to prevent him from slipping through the gate with the rest of SG-1. The mission was short and his friends were back only a couple of hours after departure, with intel on Baal's location. After the debriefing, the guys were sent to the infirmary for post-mission check-up and Sam went to the locker room to get rid of the sand. It seemed like the Tok'ra loved sandy, windy planets, but she didn't. She relished the warm shower massaging her shoulders. It had been a stressful week with Colonel O'Neill being more and more annoying with everyone, and she had a feeling that although Daniel had been his first target, she was now the lucky selected one. He had been so sweet at first, but he had soon gone over to be incredibly frustrating. He was leaving in the middle of her explanations, moved things around in her lab, drew doodles on her notes or played ghosts in the middle of the night. Nothing really bad if taken one by one but really annoying considering the frequency of his jokes and how disturbing they were for her work. At least in the locker room, she was out of reach for a few minutes. Or.. was she?

Having a nagging doubt, Sam poked her head out of the shower cubicle, clasping the rest of the curtain to remain covered as she looked around.

"Sir? Are you there?" she asked. There was a long pause in the apparently empty room.

"Nope" the familiar voice finally answered.

Sam closed her eyes and sighed, then shoved the curtain closed again. She stood back the curtain for a long time, listening carefully for any clue that he was leaving, but as nothing was happening, she grew more and more annoyed. How long was she supposed to wait? Was he going to stand there until she was so fed up that she wouldn't give a damn anymore? Who did he think he was? Being her CO did not give him this kind of rights! And he had NEVER even hinted to think about crossing that line before. What had gotten into his head? Did the radiation from the cloaking device alter his mind too? He had been insufferable these last days, and Sam was now fuming. Enough was enough. She grabbed her towel and wrapped herself in it before she resolutely shoved the curtain aside and stepped out.

"Sir?! Where are you?" she demanded. "You have no business in here! Get out, this is the women's locker room!" She stopped to give him a chance to apologize and leave, but as she got no response, she could feel anger rise up her throat. "You are acting like a school boy Sir!" Silence. "I know you are still here! Where are you?" She was searching the room with her arms, beginning to wonder if he could have left without her noticing. He should have reacted by now and she felt like she was making a fool of herself shouting like a fury at the walls of an empty room. On the other hand, if she removed that towel and he was still here… Cheater! Wicked! Gross! There was no way _that_ was going to happen. She backed toward the wall to try and have a view of the whole room when she bumped into something soft and warm.

"Seems you found me" he whispered from behind her. Because of the surprise, or perhaps, the whole situation of being half naked with her invisible CO standing behind her, she took a sharp intake of breath and shivered as anger was replaced by a disturbing excitement and a wish to lean backward to meet him.

"Sir…?" she whispered back, now very aware of being naked under the towel.

"I.. Sorry Carter. I'll leave.." he breathed hesitantly in her hair. Oh boy! She realized that she couldn't see why she had wanted him to leave earlier. She didn't want him to leave now. A new shiver washed over her at his proximity. He was so close that she could smell him, feel the heat from his body in her back. Her mouth was dry and a vertigo took her, she couldn't say a word. She lent backward until she met his chest.

"Are you cold?" he asked softly, having noticed the shivers and the goosebumps appearing on her arms. She could hardly breath. Slowly, she shook her head, and she felt a warm hand covering her arm, hesitantly making its way upward as it followed the paths of some water drops. Closing her eyes, she was waiting to see what he would do, tense as a bow. He was a jerk. Taking advantage of the situation. She should… they should… should not..

"Sir.." she whispered painfully. The warm hand left her immediately and she felt the distance he put between their bodies as cool air met her back..

"Sorry Carter. I'll leave you alone" he said.

"Wait!" she nearly shouted as she spun on her heels, surprising both Jack and herself. She took a step toward where she thought he would be, but he was closer than she had expected and she collided with his chest, nearly loosing her balance. In a reflex, he grabbed her arms to keep her from slipping on the wet floor.

"Carter?" She was breathing hard. She didn't want him to leave now, but she knew he was not supposed, not allowed to be here. And she was not supposed, not allowed to ask him to stay. She was so confused by his voice, his warmth… his hands on her arms.. the smell of him, so close.. She should throw him out and report him, she knew she should, but she didn't want to! Couldn't… Oh god! Why was this so hard?! Her hands had met his chest when they collided, and now… now, they could feel his heart beating as hard as hers. They climbed along his planes, searching for his face, feeling the stubble of his jaw and the hair of his neck. Oh god… She could feel him lean toward her and she closed her eyes to revel in the sensation that was coming. There was nothing to see anyway. But nothing happened. Perhaps he thought she didn't want him to kiss her? Was he really that dumb? Pressing his head downward, and feeling her way up with her lips, she found his mouth and let herself melt in a moan as his hands left her arms to explore her back and the wet hair on her neck. His lips were soft and warm, tasting hers gently. It felt wonderful to eventually kiss this man and feel his arms around her. She wished for more. She ached for more, and knew that he did too, but they had to stop. As reason was returning to remind her of who he was, she felt more and more desperate for the kiss to last just a little longer, just a little more… oh boy was she in trouble!

"Sam…" he said in a breath. But she wouldn't release him, wouldn't stop. "Sam…"

"Jack.. we have to… don't want…"

"Sam!? You still in there?" Daniel shouted while banging loudly on the door. They both jumped and took a step backward.

"Er.. yeah.. Sorry Daniel… I'll be out of here in a minute." Sam said, hastily opening her locker to grab some clothes. She could feel her face burn from a bright blush spreading all the way to her hair line. She was actually kissing her CO two seconds ago. In the locker room. On base. With the guys on the other side of the door. Anyone could have walked in on them. God! What had she done?

"Sam.." He was there again, just behind her. Panic was creeping up now that her conscience was catching up, and she was looking around like a trapped rabbit while rapidly drying her hair.

"Hey, calm down, we'll sort this out later. I'll keep my back at you so you can get dressed now. I swear" he said gently.

"Yes… Sir" she whispered in panic. She put her clothes on as fast as she could, not taking the time to put on her bra or socks. She stuck the items in her pockets and slipped her bare feet into her boots, not even bothering with the laces. She shut her locker and rushed to the door, threw it open, apologizing again to Daniel and Teal'c who were standing there, and paced herself to keep from running away in the corridor. Stunned, the guys looked at her back disappearing toward the elevator.

"What's with her?" Daniel wondered.

"I do not know Daniel Jackson" Teal'c bowed as he entered the locker room.

"Anyway, I'm looking forward to a warm shower!" Daniel's voice said from behind the closing door. Jack tiptoed after Sam.

* * *

 **TBC.. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! I'll try and update soon, please review in the meantime!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the nice reviews, it means a lot! We are not done with the surprises yet, here is today's chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter 6_

She had locked herself into her quarters, breathing hard while leaning on the closed door. Her legs were rapidly turning to cotton wool as the reality of what had happened in the locker room was washing over her. She had kissed her CO. Her invisible CO. She could be, would be court-marshaled. She had kissed him, and enjoyed every second of it. He had the excuse of alien influence, she had none. But she didn't even have an ounce of remorse. Actually, she would gladly do it again, given the chance. She jumped at the light knock on the door. She froze and tried to listen, despite the blood pounding in her ears.

"Carter?" a voice said softly into the door. It's him! What should I do? she panicked. However, common sense took rapidly over. They needed to have this conversation, and the earlier the better. She opened slowly and felt him step in.

"You OK?" he asked.

"A little shaken" she admitted.

"Look, I'm sorry.."

"Are you?" she cut him.

"Aren't you?" he replied, taken aback.

"I don't regret kissing you. But the consequences…"

"You don't?" He hadn't expected that one. She didn't regret kissing him… She had acted so ashamed after, that he had thought… But then she didn't… Wow.. He could have kissed her again, right now! Actually, he _could_ kiss her again, the little devil on his shoulder suggested.… no… no.. No way. It had already gone much too far. And she was right, if they got caught the consequences would be disastrous, not only for them but for Hammond and the whole SGC. Kinsey would be far too happy to make sure of it.

"Do you?" she was asking.

"No.. I mean yes! Well.. actually.. no... Anyway, I'm sorry, I didn't mean.. didn't think it would go that far" he apologized.

"Yeah, about that.. what were you thinking then, sneaking in like that?" she wanted to know.

"I…" there was a silence, then he let out a breath he hadn't noticed he had hold as he was trying to think of an explanation. "Don't be insulting Carter. I'd never have done that if I had been thinking! God! If you hadn't been suspicious and called me out, I… Hell… Look I'm sorry. It was completely out of line. I'd understand if you want to report me." She had to smile at that.

"If I reported you, I would have to confess my own actions following yours. I think we'd better keep this between us"

"Really?"

"Yeah. And now I think you should go. Otherwise, I will not be strong enough to resist the temptation to do it again"

Her admission had Jack rooted to the floor. He was suddenly unable to say a word, dizzy at the possibilities this declaration was opening to! Desire was washing over him. He was in her quarters, no one knew, and she just admitted to fight her desire to kiss him again. Well, maybe she was strong enough, but he still had that little devil on his shoulder to push him the wrong way and he reached for her.

"Sam, don't say such things.." he managed to say with a rough, strangled voice that betrayed the effect her words had on him. She turned her heard sharply in his direction and could nearly feel his burning eyes on her. He was ready to give in, what happened next was her own, terrible choice. Could she be the voice of reason for them both? He would leave if she asked him to. But she didn't want him to, not now that she had tasted him. At the thought, her tongue licked her upper lip to try and find his taste again. He was here, they had both admitted to want this to happen. She felt her body react already, again aching toward him, and the more she waited to throw him out, the more difficult it would become. She knew that in a minute or two she wouldn't be able to choose anymore.

"Something.. someone, interfere, please…! Daniel…" she mumbled as her feet were already taking her toward him. He crashed on her lips in a moaning kiss and was already backing her toward the bed, where she fell, dragging him along with her. It had been a long time since he'd had a woman under him like that. On that planet.. La-something. He'd been drunk. Now he was not, and this was Carter. Finally. His hand had slipped under her shirt and met a breast free from a bra. Sam without a bra. Carter. His 2IC. Kissing him senseless.

Tearing himself away from her embrace, he tried to find his bearings.

"Carter. Stop. What are we doing?" he panted. At first, she was shocked. Then, he could see realization show on her face. She closed her eyes and let her head fall on the mattress with a sigh. He moved to the side, studying her carefully. He would hate to see her cry, but he would understand if she did. The whole situation was soo frustrating! Frustrating deluxe. Being Carter, reason finally took over. As she opened her eyes, a pained frown obscured her beautiful face.

"You OK?" he worried.

"Somehow, not seeing you makes kissing you easier. I can fool myself to forget that you are my CO. But I wish I could see you right now. That I had something more to remember, before I have to call you Sir again" He remained silent for a few seconds, before she felt his hands on her, dragging her toward him.

"C'mere" He lead her to his shoulder and she rested her face in his neck, her leg coming to rest on his as they were lying on her bed.

"Is this fraternization?" he asked. " I mean, me being invisible is clearly alien influence, right?" She had to smile.

"Although I'm not sure you are completely yourself since the accident, I don't think we have that excuse"

"So what excuse do we have?"

"None Sir"

"Sir again eh?"

"Sorry Sir, but that's how it has to go" she said as she sat up. Reluctantly, he let her go. Although she could not see him, she remembered how sad he had looked when she had called him Sir again after a month calling him Jonah on the ice planet. From the tone of his voice, she imagined he had the same regret written all over him now, and she wanted to throw herself in his arms. But his frame was still pressing the mattress down, she figured he had folded his hands under his head to resist the temptation to grab her again so she stood up and took a couple of steps away from the bed. They had played with fire and now it was burning them both, making it even harder to resist the attraction between them. They had kept it in check after the Za'tarc incident. It had been much harder after the ice-planet but they had managed somehow. And now they were back to square one. Because of a stupid joke...

"Sir... This has to cease. You are driving everyone crazy, it's all fun and game for you but... You can't play like this anymore. This could affect our working relationship"

"Sam!" he protested, jumping from the bed to reach her. She stepped away from him.

"Please Sir. Go now"

"Sam! I never wanted to hurt you!"

"I know Sir, but you are going to if you don't leave" she pleaded with a lump in her throat. He could see that she was barely holding herself together. He wanted to help, console her, but he would only make things worse, he understood that much.

"I'm sorry. Can I do anything to make it better?"

"No" she answered in a whisper, looking down. "Actually yes. Get visible again. Please" He sighed. Perhaps she was right. It was time to end this farce.

"Fine. I'll talk to Hammond"

"Thank you Sir" she said in a strangled voice before she closed the door behind him. She let herself fall against it, frustrated tears finally running freely on her cheeks. In the corridor, Jack was standing, looking at the closed door, his heart aching as he realized what he had managed to do with his stupid little prank. Knowing that no one could see him, he walked heavily toward the General's office, not caring to compose himself before he reached level 27.

* * *

Jack knocked at the General's office and let himself in. Hammond was sitting at his usual place, looking expectantly at the door before he realized who it was.

"Jack, come on in. I was about to page you"

"Really Sir?"

"Do you know how many complaints I've had about you this week?" Jack sighed.

"I've no idea but I'm truly sorry Sir. That's actually why I came to see you. I want to be visible again, and I want to be part of the mission to retrieve the cloaking generator on Baal's ship"

"You do? That's good news!" Hammond rejoiced. "What made you change your mind?"

"I... I didn't realize how stupid I've acted and I... ended up hurting somebody"

"You hurt someone? How!?" the General was suddenly serious again. He had not heard of anyone being sent to the infirmary due to one of Jack's pranks.

"No wound Sir. I hurt someone's feelings. Shouldn't have happened"

"What did you do?" Hammond asked, concerned.

"I... I'd rather not say Sir. I apologized to the person of course, and promised I'd talk to you about getting visible again as soon as possible"

"You know that I could order you to tell me Jack, but I'm going let it up to this person to report you or not"

"Thank you Sir"

"Now, about the mission. I'm not sure it's wise to let you go"

"General please! I'm our best advantage! I can disarm anyone without them knowing where it comes from! And I don't want anyone to risk their life for my sake! Please Sir!"

"Jack, you are not exactly yourself, I'm not sure..."

"I learned my lesson Sir. No more joking around, I swear!"

"Are you sure Jack?" the General asked concerned. "I'm not certain you have full control of your behavior yet"

"Well, perhaps not completely but Sir, I'd _never_ endanger SG-1!"

"Not voluntarily I'm sure"

"For God's sake Sir, you have to let me go!"

"See, now you are loosing control of yourself again" Hammond pointed.

"No more than usual I don't!" Jack defended. In an attempt to not encourage him, the General swallowed the chuckled that rose in his chest at this obvious fact.

"Right Jack, I'll make a deal with you. If you manage an exemplary conduct for the next 24 hours, I'll let you go"

"24 hours Sir? But Baal will be gone then!"

"We have intel saying that he will remain at the same place for some time. Now, 24 hours Jack, is that clear?"

"Yes Sir, 24 hours"

"Good. Dismissed"

"Thank you Sir"

* * *

The following day, on Baal's Ha'tak, four Jaffas were guarding the ring room when the rings suddenly activated, but no one appeared. The Jaffas looked around, alert but confused. One by one, they were neutralized by an invisible O'Neill, and when a few moments later, the rings activated again, the rest of SG-1, weapons ready, appeared. The three looked around bewildered at the four unconscious Jaffas and approached the room entrance. In the corridor, more unconscious Jaffas were scattered around the hallway as the team cautiously looked around. The invisible O'Neill called to them from the far end of the corridor, slightly annoyed.

"Hello?! Hand signals! I'm waving you over!" The three looked at each other, Daniel grimaced, Teal'c frowned and Sam shrugged before they followed. The mission was a piece of cake, Jack took all the Jaffas down before his team arrived. They removed the cloaking generator and rushed back to the rings, down to Jacob's Tel'tak and disappeared into hyperspace in record time.

In Sam's lab, the cloaking generator standing on the table, Jack was waiting for Sam to finish her adjustments on the computer. He was spinning around on his chair, Teal'c and Daniel watching the apparently empty chair spin from the other side of the work bench.

"Okay, I've made the necessary adjustments. All I have to do now is initiate the sequence" Sam finally said. The chair stopped spinning and everyone's attention turned to her.

"Okay. Let's do it" Jack agreed. Sam typed some commands on her keyboard again, there was a faint rumble and the power went out, the room suddenly plunged into darkness.

"Oh yeah. This is better.. Now everyone's invisible!" Jack pointed dryly. The emergency power took over and soon, the main power was on again. "Ahah... Good one.." he added when he noticed he was alone in the room.

"What you mean good one?" Daniel's voice said from behind the work bench.

"Come on out you big kids!" Jack commanded as he stood up to go and get Daniel from under the work bench. As he lowered himself, he had the surprise to find the space empty. "Daniel?"

"I'm just here Jack. Are you OK?" the archaeologist's voice said from over him.

"Daniel? Teal'c?" Jack worried. "I can't see you guys!"

"We are all here Sir" Sam answered a little concerned.

"Carter? Is this a joke? You are invisible too, I can't see any of you!"

"No we're not. We are seeing each other just fine Jack, you promised General Hammond you would stop pulling pranks so why don't you..."

"I'm serious Daniel! I swear I can't see any of you!"

"This is unfortunate O'Neill. You are still invisible to us"

"So what now? Carter! What did you do exactly? Are you invisible or am I getting crazy?"

"Er... I don't know Sir, it should have worked"

"Well obviously it didn't" Jack spitted before he reached for the phone. "Send a SF to Carter's lab at once!"

* * *

 **TBC... Hehe, you thought they had it fixed up didn't you?! Well, it won't be just yet. Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A very short chapter today before we go to the dark side of the story. Have a nice week end!**

* * *

 _Chapter 7_

"And then, when the SF came in and couldn't see any of us, we realized that Jack wasn't kidding and that the device had affected us instead of decloaking him" Daniel explained to the General sitting at the end of the briefing table.

"Thank you!" Jack caustically exclaimed.

"You mean you were invisible then? But you are not now...?" the General pointed.

"No Sir" Sam explained. "We found out that we have to have physical contact, or at least stand very close to each other, to cloak ourselves. It is as if the core of the cloaking was situated between us somehow, but if we move away from it, it kind of dissolves. I think it has to do with the phase of the cloaking device that..."

"Ah! Carter! How do you decloak me?" Jack impatiently interrupted.

"I... I don't know Sir... This should have worked"

"Why didn't it work Major?" Hammond asked.

"The only possible explanation is that we took the wrong device, and that this one operates on another energy impulse"

"But why do we have to touch each other for the cloaking to operate?" Daniel wanted to know.

"Well Daniel, the three of us were gathered back my work bench when I turned the device on, and if you remember, the switch was on the other side of the device so I had to stretch myself to reach it. I believe I came in contact with you then, and you probably moved toward Teal'c to give me space. Did you touch him then?"

"I believe you did, Daniel Jackson"

"Yeah, I was probably touching both Teal'c and you when you turned it on"

"Then it makes sense that we formed an entity when we were cloaked, and the core is somehow between us instead of inside one of us as is the case for the Colonel" Sam explained.

"Yeah but why didn't I get decloaked? I was close enough and you had me wired to the thing big time!" Jack exclaimed.

"Let me try something Sir, I have a theory... Please Teal'c, Daniel, come here and stand in a circle with me"

The three friends took each other's shoulders and disappeared. Then, Sam broke contact with Daniel and the group reappeared.

"Good" she said. "Now Sir, you come and stand in the middle of the circle"

"Okay..." Jack said. His chair was pushed backward, indicating that he had left it. "Here I am" he said once he had positioned himself.

"Good. Now I touch Daniel again" The group disappeared and Jack appeared in their place. "It works!" Sam's voice said from his right.

"Is it? Do you guys see me again?" Jack rejoiced.

"I can see you clearly Colonel" Hammond smiled.

"Yesss!" Jack exulted, pumping his fist.

"I'm afraid this is only short lived Colonel" Sam said as she broke contact with her friends. As the three of them were reappearing, Jack disappeared once again.

"What you mean? Am I invisible again now?" Jack asked, unbelieving.

"I'm afraid you are Sir, but since you reappeared while in the core of _our_ cloaking, I think I can adjust the device to make it work on you too"

"Pleeeease Carter! Do that!" Jack pleaded.

"Just do what you need to do Major" Hammond said on his way to his office.

"Yes Sir"

* * *

SG-1 had once again gathered around Sam's work bench.

"Teal'c, you were sitting a little closer to me, yeah, that's right. Sam, I think you were there, like, your hand was on the device like that and..."

"Alright Daniel, we're not gonna take a picture are we? Can you just be done?"

"We don't know how important our exact position is, Jack, the generator is usually fixed in the engine room of the ship it'll cloak, it's not like it usually cloaks people!"

"Ah! I don't care! Carter, are we done?"

"I think so Sir, I just have to make sure the parameters are correct... There, now!" Sam said, sending the last command on her computer. The power went out again.

"That's a good sign" Jack commented as the emergency lights turned on. "I can't see any of you though"

"I believe we should refrain from physical contact Major Carter"

"You are right Teal'c" Sam said as the three friends separated.

"Yeah, now I see the three of you again. Try and touch again? No, I can still see the three of you, looks like you did it Carter!" Jack congratulated.

"It appears that you are still invisible O'Neill" Teal'c informed.

"Crap. Er... Carter?" Jack's voice said with an edge of panic "Carter! What have you done! I can't see myself anymore!"

* * *

 **TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for the support! Many guest reviews so I couldn't thank you personally but I appreciate them nonetheless.**

 **We are now entering the dark part of the story. Quite ugly, but unfortunately a very actual subject.**

* * *

 _Chapter 8_

Sam had tried all she could think about but the Colonel's condition remained the same. He was more invisible than before, and really, really pissed. The first time around he had been joking and pulling pranks like a kid, which Dr Fraiser attributed to endorphins, but now he was grumpy and prone to argue with anyone who would cross his path. This second round with the device seemed to have done something to the endorphins and he was now experiencing a mild withdrawal that the whole base had the privilege to endure as he patrolled the corridors in a foul temper.

Sam was working around the clock to find a solution, and Jack stressed her out to a whole new level as he dropped in countless times to check on her progress and made her life miserable. Teal'c had contacted Bra'tac again and the two of them had left to try and see if they could find the right device. Daniel had begged and managed to join them at the last minute, at least this way he could escape Jack, who was confined on base, another reason for him to be grumpy. Everything was more complicated now that he couldn't see himself. Using the john for starters. How do you pee when you can't see where you aim? Shaving was another pain in the mikta. The first time around he had used Carter's method with the portable mirror inside his field, but now it was no use, he kept cutting himself and he was now in a towel, freshly showered, giving shaving a last try. If he cut himself once more, he decided, he would give up on shaving until he would be visible again.

He heard voices as some guys entered the locker room. He couldn't hear what they were saying because of the water running from the faucet in front of him, and he didn't care anyway. He was too busy concentrating on his shaving, killing his eyes to try and see anything in the mirror out of habit, but having to feel his way with the tip of his fingers to guide the sharp blade. The other guys dropped their clothes in their lockers and entered the bathroom with towels around their waists, chatting on their way to the showers. They didn't pay attention to the running faucet and Jack didn't feel the need to make his presence known. He didn't know them very well anyway, they were the newest team, SG-17 and he didn't share much with Major Olsen, their leader. The other guys were Captain McDonell and young Lieutenant Milestone.

"Hey Milestone! I'll take you to the gym after the briefing. You really have to work on those muscles you know" Olsen said, bumping his fist on Milestone's skinny chest. The young man blushed a little and chuckled to hide his embarrassment at Olsen's comment. Olsen himself was built like a hairy ox, and McDonell was not far behind.

"Yes Sir" he mumbled.

"Yes Sir" Olsen mocked, bumping McDonell's shoulder to call him to witness. "You want to be a real man Milestone don't you! Hey McDonell! What's the hard on for?" the Major joked, pointing at an obvious bulge in the Captain's towel. McDonell grunted as an answer.

"Oh come on! We are you team mates, aren't we? Spit it up, you dog!" Olsen jokingly insisted.

"I got stuck in the elevator with Major Carter" the Captain reluctantly admitted.

"Wha-at?" Olsen laughed. "What'd you do?"

"Well, obviously, nothing!" McDonell cried, pointing at his painful groin. None of them noticed the faucet being turned off as Jack suddenly wanted to hear what they were saying. "I was there, minding my own business, she came in and the elevator stopped between 2 floors a couple of minutes later. She called for help and Siler was there in no time. He fixed the thing and off we went. My biggest fantasm comes true and I don't have time to do nothing" he complained.

Olsen was laughing loudly, clapping the Captain's shoulder.

"Haha! He got stuck in an elevator with the hottest blonde in the US Air Force, and all he could do was to keep his hands for himself! Haha!" Olsen playfully mocked. Young Milestone was looking at the exchange, wondering if he was required to join in his CO's camaraderie toward their team-member or if it would be out of line since McDonell out-ranked him.

"What you wanted me do? That's _Carter,_ man!"

"You could have given it a try anyway fly boy, never know... " Olsen bragged.

"Oh yeah, sure. She's level four in hand combat, I like my nuts the way they are, thanks!"

"Yep, and if O'Neill ever heard about it he would hang them to dry" Olsen agreed. There was a little silence before McDonell continued.

"You think he fucks her?"

"No he don't" the Major answered.

"How d'you know?" McDonell inquired.

"He's not like that!" young Milestone broke in, unsure if he was wise to stand for an officer that was not his CO. Noticing his discomfort, Olsen chuckled and patted him on the back.

"You're right, he's not. But SG-1 is special, they're not like the rest of us"

"What you mean?"

"No one touch Carter. Every one knows that!" McDonell contributed.

"Yep. She's off-limit. Private ground" Olsen added.

"But..." Milestone insisted, confused. "You just said that O'Neill didn't fuck her..."

"Have a close look at them next time. You'll see it too" Olsen confided. "Well, that is, when O'Neill turns visible again!" they roared with laughter again.

As they were cooling down, Olsen took his subject up again. "So, tell us what you were thinking to get yourself a dick that big, McDonell?!"

"Man, don't tell me you haven't noticed! She's hot!... Such a nice ass... I could see myself do pretty nice things with her in there"

"I can imagine!" Olsen laughed again. "Anyway, what's the point of having females in a team if you can't fuck them, right?!"

Milestone was dumbstruck. "You mean... you and Captain Rodriguez...?"

"Of course! I always had a thing for hot Latinos. She has that firm butt.. and big tits.." Olsen casually commented.

"And she's.. OK with that?"

"Oh come on Milestone, you know how chicks are. They'll say no to keep their reputation but they love it when a man's a real man!"

"You mean.. you don't mean _rape_ her, do you?!" Milestone worried.

"Nooo, of course not. Seen her in the field? A fighting machine, she's got temperament, I like that in a girl! She's a real bitch you know. Fights back. Loves it when it's a bit rough" the Major said with a predatory smile. "You should try it. She's a good fuck"

A groan came from the Captain. "OK guys, now I really have to get myself off" he said as he took a step toward a shower cubicle.

"Hey McDonell, I got a better idea! Let's go find Rodriguez!"

"What? Now?"

"Yeah! Why not!? She'll help with your little problem" Olsen smiled arrogantly. "I have to take care of my men you know, I can share... Always wanted to try a threesome anyway. You're in?"

"Er.. Yeah, yeah, sure..."

"You too Milestone?"

"Er.. thanks, I think I'll pass"

"Chicken! Come on then Captain, put you pants back on and let's find her"

The two men went back to the locker room as Lieutenant Milestone stood there wondering what had just happened.

* * *

 **TBC... Let me know what you think...**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

"Maybe she's still having breakfast at the mess, or she's already on duty in the armory cleaning weapons. We'll see. Personally, I hope she's in the armory. She'd be so hot with grease all over her..." Olsen said, heating up. McDonell grunted. As they were rounding a corner, they nearly collided with the Lieutenant and one of her friends who, seeing Rodriguez's CO, excused herself and left.

"Hello Lieutenant. We were looking for you. You have two minutes?" Olsen smiled. Rodriguez was first surprised, she still had 15 minutes before her duty started and she couldn't figure what her team mates wanted with her just now. But she caught the Major's predatory glare on her breasts and a quick glance at his crotch was enough to get the picture. The presence of the Captain was unusual though, but he was breathing heavily and his crotch looked even worse than the Major's. The corridor was now deserted, there was no hope for help. She bleached, eyes widening with fear and her jaws tightened in an attempt to gather her courage. She tried to resist when he took her arm to lead her toward a storage room but he was strong and he had warned her from the beginning that she'd asked for it when she chose a man's job, like every other woman in the military. The door had barely had time to close behind them that Olsen was on her, kneading her breasts and ravaging her mouth. She whimpered at the pain and disgust, but he chose to call it a moan. "McDonell needs a fuck" he said in her hair. "So I had this awesome idea that we'd have fun all together" he continued, attacking her belt while McDonell was lifting her shirt to access a breast.

"Don't! Leave me alone!" she tried to fight them as panic kicked in.

"You're a bitch Rodriguez" Olsen panted as he stopped her arm from hitting him. He pined her against the wall while McDonell was rubbing his crotch on her in his impatience. She was contorting herself to try and loosen the Major's grip on her wrists. "Such a spirit.. yeah! Fight it! Good girl..."

The door opened suddenly and Olsen was drawn backward. A heavy blow landed on his jaw, sending him crushing his head in a shelf. McDonell was immediately alert, searching for the source of the attack when a hard fist landed in his stomach, folding him in two. Another blow sent him against the wall where he passed out. Rodriguez stood dumbstruck, still between fear and disgust, and she jerked when a panting voice asked her:

"You OK Lieutenant?"

"Who's there?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. It's O'Neill. Still invisible as you can see... I'll go call for security. You OK?"

"Er.. Yes, thank you Sir" she said, still shivering. She had heard the jokes about O'Neill being invisible but she had not witnessed it yet. She adjusted her clothes and soon the door opened again, he was back.

"Security will be here in no time. You'll be fine Lieutenant, it's over. I'll take you to the infirmary"

"I'm fine, Sir, I don't need to go to the infirmary. They didn't have time to do anything" she said with a fierce glare at the men lying on the floor despite the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Dr Fraiser will help you. You have to report these bastards"

"There's no need Sir" she said with a tremble in her voice, furiously drying the tears away. "They were just... having some fun. Nothing to trouble yourself over, Sir"

"What?" O'Neill cried, indignant. "You aren't serious, are you?"

"I'm sure Sir. I'll be fine"

"What did that sonofabitch say to silence you?"

"Nothing Sir. I'm OK, please!"

"Right. Here, pick these two and throw them in a cell" Jack ordered the four SF who had just irrupted in the room. "You, you're coming with me to the infirmary, and that's an order Lieutenant" he added at Rodriguez' attention. He could not avoid to notice the distress on her face and he promised himself to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

After leaving Lieutenant Rodriguez in the care of Janet, Jack, still fuming, was on his way to General Hammond's office when he noticed Lieutenant Milestone walking away. Jack had mixed feelings about the Lieutenant. He had refused to join his team members in the rape, but Jack could not come to terms with the fact that the kid had done nothing to prevent it either. In his wrath, he knocked loudly at the General's door and entered before he was invited.

"What's this?" the General demanded, irritated.

"It's me General" Jack answered in cold anger. "I want to report two bastards for rape and attempted rape!"

"You too?"

"What you mean?"

"Lieutenant Milestone just reported his team mates for that" the General informed.

"I'm happy to hear that General. I was beginning to think he was just another darn coward" Jack sat down on a chair and reported the whole incident. He was still irritated as he related the end of his account. He could not understand why Rodriguez would try and protect her offenders. "I want Carter or Fraiser to talk to her Sir. I'm sure that sonofabitch has scared her to keep silent"

"I agree Jack. I'm afraid that kind of blackmail is far too common. I'll see to it that one of them leads the investigation" the General gravely said.

"Thank you Sir"

* * *

"Major Olsen told Lieutenant Rodriguez that is was common practice in the military and that if she reported him, she'd only signal to her superiors that she was a … ahem... a slut... He told her they would end up using her too and that she'd never make it to a promotion" Sam reported.

"What?" Jack cried in complete disbelief.

"I'm sorry Sir"

"How could she believe that for a second?"

"I'm afraid there is a good reason for that Jack. Such incidents have happened before and we have discovered that entire chains of command were compromised" the General contributed.

"I don't believe it?!" Jack cried.

"I'm afraid it's true Sir. Women tell these rumors to each other already at the academy"

"This is insane!" Jack was shocked. He was pacing up and down the briefing room. "You knew about that? And you said nothing?"

"These were rumors Sir, not concrete facts" Sam protested. "I know such a thing could never happen here at the SGC! Like General Hammond would take advantage... Oh my god! I'm sorry Sir!" Sam scolded herself.

"No offense taken Major, I'm grateful for your trust, but I'm afraid not all base commanders are reliable and these rumors are unfortunately based on real events. I think we've got a job to do to get rid of such misconduct and ensure that the victims would feel confident that they can report their oppressor without fearing consequences for themselves"

"God is that sonofabitch lucky he's already in jail!" Jack fumed. "Should have finished him when I had a chance"

"Unscheduled incoming worm hole!" Walter announced in the loud speakers as the gate began to spin. The sirens went off and Sam, Jack and Hammond rushed to the control room.

"Who is it Sergeant?"

"That's SG-1's code Sir"

"Open the iris!"

In the gate room, Teal'c, Bra'tac and Daniel walked through the gate, Teal'c holding a large device in his arms.

"YES!" Jack exulted. "Good man T!" he rejoiced.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for your nice reviews! This is the next last chapter of this story, a chapter devoted to our favorite wicked badass Air Force Colonel. I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

 _Chapter 10_

Later that day, Jack being his sweet salient self again, was happily enjoying the sight of his body as he was walking toward the commissary together with his 2IC.

"This is wonderful Carter! I can see my hands! See!" he childishly said, holding a hand in front of them.

"Yes Sir, that's a beautiful hand" she chuckled patiently. He glared at her as she pushed the door to the mess and took a new look at his finger nails as he stood behind her in the queue. She couldn't help but chuckle again at his obvious joy "I'm glad you appreciate my work Sir"

"I've always loved your work Carter!" he eagerly responded. She smiled and they sat down with their food, chatting friendly over their meal. Sam had a hard time not to glance at him every other second. It had only been three weeks but she had forgotten how handsome he was.

Finishing his cake with evident satisfaction, Jack relaxed in his chair, looking around for the first time since he came in. That's when he noticed Milestone a couple of tables away, who was scrutinizing them. He remembered then Olsen's advice to the kid to have a good look at Carter and himself when they'd be together, that he would then see _it_. He really wondered what there was to see... But his bitterness at Milestone's coward conduct took over, and thinking of what had happened next, he felt sick. He decided to teach the kid a lesson.

* * *

Lieutenant Milestone was nervous. Colonel O'Neill had summoned him to an interrogation room and he only prayed that he would not be confronted to the men he had reported earlier that day. He was therefore relieved when he only found O'Neill and two SF in the room. The SF stood at the door, O'Neill was sitting at a table in the center of the room.

"Take a seat Lieutenant"

"Thank you Sir" The Colonel turned a camera and a microphone on.

"You reported two members of your team this morning Lieutenant"

"Yes Sir"

"They had informed you of their plan to rape the fourth member of your team"

"Yes Sir"

"What did you do then?"

"I... er.. that's when I went to General Hammond to report them Sir"

"No. What did you do when they informed you of their intention?"

"Ah. er... They wanted me to join them but I declined. Then, after they had left, I went to General Hammond"

"So you knew they were going after Captain Rodriguez, and you did nothing to prevent them to do so?"

Milestone was taken aback. He had thought he would be praised for his action, which he deemed courageous, but O'Neill didn't seem to be pleased with him.

"er.. I beg your pardon Sir?"

"You did nothing to stop them" O'Neill repeated, a cold glare fixed on the young man.

"I... I.. I reported them... The security stopped them!"

"The security found them because I followed them, stopped them from molesting your team mate, and called the security in. Had I not done that, it would have been too late"

" _You_ found them?"

"I was in the locker room with the three of you, Lieutenant.. And I saw you, NOT stopping your colleagues despite the fact that you knew what they were about to do!" the Colonel spitted.

"They wouldn't have listened to me anyway! They out-rank me, there was nothing I could do... I figured that if I reported them, at least next time she'd be safe"

"Next time.." O'Neill repeated softly. "You could have called the security yourself. You could have told your colleagues not to do it. Could have fought them"

"Oh no, they are much stronger than me Sir! They'd have beaten me black!"

"So you figured you'd save your sorry ass rather than hers. We never leave a man behind Lieutenant" O'Neill sternly stated.

"It's not like she was in a life threatening situation Sir" the young man tempered. "I called for help, I followed procedure" he bragged.

"I see... Yes, you did..." the Colonel said softly, oddly pacified all of a sudden. "You did well Lieutenant"

Milestone relaxed and a cocky smile appeared on his face at the change in O'Neill's attitude. He had given the right answer, the worse was over. The Colonel understood his position now, he admitted he'd done what he had to do. And now he was relaxing in his chair, sitting more casually like they were friendly chatting over a cup of coffee.

"See those big guys Lieutenant?" the Colonel continued. Surprised at the change of subject, Milestone took a glance at the two SF who had walked up behind his chair. He nodded.

"Strong, big men aren't they? …" O'Neill continued. Oh yeah so now they were having a chat about the security, the Lieutenant figured. He felt confident that O'Neill liked him now. But his smile was instantly wiped from his face as O'Neill continued.

"They need a fuck, Milestone. I told them they could have you"

The young man bleached, paralyzed on his chair. He figured he had misunderstood the Colonel's words.

"Wh...What did you say Sir?"

"I said they need a fuck and they can have you" O'Neill repeated slowly with a smile.

"But... They can't do that!" Milestone stammered.

"They can't? Tell me why" O'Neill continued gently.

"Why? But... because! I'm a guy!" Milestone argued, shocked that he was having this surrealistic conversation.

"Not a problem, Airman. They're gay" the Colonel grinned. Slowly, the two SF took a step toward Milestone, who howled in terror as he jumped toward the door, which was locked. He cast a glance at O'Neill, who was taunting at him with the keys. The man was insane! Terrorized, Milestone was trying to run away from the men who were following him, confident that they would get at him sooner or later "NO! Don't touch me! Colonel! Do something!"

"How's that working for you Milestone?" O'Neill smiled sweetly. The two large men were slowly closing by from each side, blocking his retreat.

"SIR! YOU HAVE TO STOP THEM! PLEASE! PLEASE SIR!"

"Give me a reason Lieutenant" The sweet smile was gone, replaced by a cold glare and a very icy tone. "Give me a very good reason as why it's OK when two men go after Rodriguez, but not when they go after you?!"

"She's a _woman_! That's not the same!" he shouted in terror, trying to dodge away from the men.

O'Neill was glaring. He had that special look that only he mastered, burning and icy at the same time. Suddenly, Milestone covered his mouth with both hands as a revelation washed over him. "Oh my god! Did I really say what I just said?! Please tell me I'm not such a bastard?!"

With a little nod, O'Neill thanked the two SF, who left the room. Trembling, Milestone supported himself against the wall, his confused look going from the retreating men to O'Neill.

"Er... er... it was a bluff?" Milestone managed to articulate.

"Something like that" the Colonel admitted.

"You sat me up!?" the young man accused, now indignant. But a single look at the Colonel was enough to shut him up.

"I think I've made my point Lieutenant" he said severely.

"Yes Sir. I'm sorry Sir" Milestone conceded sheepishly. "I.. I don't know what to say Sir... I... I..." O'Neill was glaring at him, showing no intention to put him out of his misery. The young man took a deep breath, straightened up and looked his superior in the eyes.

"Thank you Sir" He thought he saw a hint of a smirk at one corner of O'Neill's mouth.

"You're dismissed Lieutenant"

Milestone saluted and left. Only when the door had closed behind him, did Jack allow himself to chuckle.

* * *

 **TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**So we are now on the last chapter of this story. Thank you so much for following and reviewing all the way. I hope you will like the end as much as the rest. Wish you all a nice Easter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 11_

"And you are confident you could design personal devices that would be safe to use on people, Major?" General Hammond inquired.

"As I said Sir, it is technically possible to copy the ship's cloaking device and adapt it to the size of the human body, but we would have to take human physiology into account of course, the device is not designed to cloak living tissues and, as Colonel O'Neill has experienced, there would probably be undesirable side effects, like with most Goa'uld artifacts. That will require some time before we can overcome the side effects but I'm confident it can be done" Sam explained, standing in front of the last slide of her presentation. The room was crowded with scientists from Area 51 who were drooling over the device standing at the side of the Major. Or was it over her they were drooling? Jack suddenly wondered. He shot a suspicious glance at the eggheads and some of them hastily adverted their eyes to return them dutifully to their notes. Morons! Jack swore under his breath.

Sam shut the projector off and some of the scientists came to talk to her. A couple of airmen secured the device, packing it down in its new padded case for it to be sent to Groom Lake with the scientists who would study and develop it. A physiologist attempted to ask Jack some questions about his experience with the cloaking generator but Jack brushed him off. It was all in his report and he didn't want to be a guinea pig for that project anymore. He waited some more but the eggheads were surrounding Sam, waiting for their turn to have a word with her, so Jack decided to go and wait for her at the commissary. Once there, he sat down with some cake, a sandwich and a cup of coffee in a corner, then he happily began wolfing his food down.

* * *

"And anyway Captain, I just wanted to say again how sorry I am before I leave. I'll see you in court, good luck with your new team"

"Thank you Lieutenant, I appreciate that. Good luck with your new assignment"

Captain Rodriguez' eyes followed Milestone as he left the commissary. She then noticed Colonel O'Neill as the Lieutenant saluted him on his way out. She hesitated for an instant, then she gathered some courage, rose from her chair and approached the Colonel's table.

"Hum.. Sir?" Jack swallowed his coffee and looked up from his newspaper.

"Captain. What can I do for you?" he asked, rather surprised to find her here.

"I... I know you were only doing your job Sir but anyway, I wanted to thank you for... well... you know..."

"Think nothing of it Captain, it was my pleasure!" he assured her with a smile. She was awkwardly standing there, looking expectantly at him. "Something else Captain?"

"Sir... will you be at the hearing?"

"Why sure! Wouldn't miss it for the world" he assured.

"Oh good! I'm glad" she relaxed. Somehow it was comforting to have her savior at her side when she would have to face her ex-team mates again in court.

"Really? Why?" Jack asked, surprised anyone could be glad to have him in a court room. "Sit down Rodriguez" he invited.

"Thank you Sir. Will you witness against Major Olsen and Captain McDonell Sir?"

"Yasureyoubetcha! They are in for a long, long time..." he assured. "Milestone coming too?"

"Yes Sir. He's been reassigned"

"Yeah?" Jack knew Milestone had asked for reassignment after his little stunt but he didn't know the request had been processed and accepted yet.

"He asked for a post in the justice department. Apparently he will be on the new project to uncover women harassment in the military"

"Thanks to you Captain" Jack softly stressed.

"As I understand Colonel, you have a large responsibility in his choice too" she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

A little smirk appeared on Jack's face as he quietly resumed his digging in the cake in front of him. Smiling, Captain Rodriguez rose from her chair and left. Soon after, Sam came in, followed by five or six of her colleagues. They sat all together at the longest table and babbled away. Jack didn't want to sit nor speak with the eggheads so he gave up on the idea of talking to Sam and kept discretely reading his newspaper. Sam was trying to answer and participate to the conversation at her table but she often had to refrain from casting longing glances at her CO. He had changed so much since he had left her room at her demand. He had neither hinted nor acted in any way that could tell her he remembered the episode at all. She had no clue to know if he still had these feelings, this attraction to her. She knew he had to keep his place, that the whole episode was a mistake and that _she_ was the one who had asked him to leave. But after the zar'tac incident, even when they had agreed to leave their confessions in the room, she could still feel his looks, his affection. Now there was nothing. Like he had forgotten the whole thing... He had been under alien influence and that was it. He had changed after the second round, which proved that he had not been himself when he had stalked her in the locker room. Alien influence... she thought sadly. Well, it was better that way, she supposed. Since nothing could ever happen... Still, it saddened her, because _her_ feelings for him were still there and although it was hard to keep them at bay, it had somehow been easier when he was returning them. They had these conversations with their eyes, the small gestures, they shared that at least. Realizing that she was now alone on her feelings, she felt suddenly very lonely. She excused herself and left her colleagues to take refuge into her lab, although she was almost certain that one or two of them would track her down there if she stayed. She just needed to start a long simulation on the central computer for the night, then she could head home and come to terms with her sorrow.

* * *

Lying on her sofa in a big jumper and fluffy socks, Sam was sipping at her wine, drying away a lonely tear on her cheek. She remembered too much, and wished she could forget while she at the same time ached to experience these sensations once more. She could still feel his arms around her, pressing her against him, and his burning kiss and.. She jumped and spilled wine on the floor as the door bell startled her. She grabbed some tissues and hastily dried the wine, checking that the sofa had been spared and nothing was stained, then she left the living room to answer the door. A big bunch of colorful tulips met her eyes as she opened. She stood there, slightly taken aback, when the bunch of flowers moved to the side, revealing the handsome face of Jack O'Neill.

"Hey Carter" he said tentatively.

"Sir!" she blinked. "Uh.. what... why..." she stammered, looking astonished from him to the flowers and back at him.

"That's for you Carter" he said, offering the bunch. She took it automatically and moved backward to allow him in, not really understanding why he was offering her flowers. She had not yet processed why he was standing on her door step either.

Now without the bunch of tulips in front of him, she discovered that he was wearing a white t-shirt under his black leather jacket, shades hanging from his collar, he was good to eat and she could not refrain from giving him a discrete once-over. He looked a little uncomfortable though, which was unusual for him, so she invited him in and he followed to the kitchen where she looked for a vase for the flowers. He filled it with water while she was opening the wrapping and he helped her arrange the tulips in the vase. As the bunch was standing perfectly, he proceeded to crumple the wrapping and throw it in the trash. She stood and observed him, waiting for him to come back and face her.

"Thank you Sir, they are beautiful"

"My pleasure Carter"

"Sir... why..?"

"My way to ask for your forgiveness... I've been a nuisance the whole week, harassing you when you were working your butt... your head... your head off to find a solution and get me back. Obviously I wasn't myself... Or maybe that's just what I was. Anyway, I'm sorry..." he said sweetly.

"Wow...thank you Sir. I really appreciate..." she said, genuinely moved by his gesture, although a part of what he had said kept bothering her. She frowned her brows.

"What?" he worried.

"er.. nothing Sir. That's very sweet of you" she said, although he thought she was a bit off. He looked suspiciously at her.

"Carter?" She turned abruptly away, annoyed now that he wouldn't give it a rest, but mostly at herself for not being able to handle her emotions. Wondering what he had done, he followed her to the living room where she resumed her position on the sofa and picked her glass up to take a sip. Jack noticed that her hand was trembling.

"I'm sorry Carter. Whatever I may have done to upset you I... I'll leave you alone now. See you tomorrow" She kept her eyes on her glass and didn't respond, so he walked away, sad and confused. He was reaching for the door knot when she softly called, just behind him.

"Sir?" Because she walked on her socks, he hadn't heard her catching up with him. He turned slowly around, finding her a couple of steps away from him. He walked back to her, his intense eyes plunging into hers. ".. was it all alien influence... what happened these last three weeks?" she asked, suddenly vulnerable. He took his time to study her. She was so anxious for his answer!

"C'mere" he said, engulfing her in one of his hallmark hugs. A disturbing feeling of finally coming home washed over her as she melted in his embrace. That man had such an effect on her, how could she ever live without him in her life? She sighed with delight as he nuzzled into her hair. "No, it wasn't" he whispered after a while.

"What?" she asked confused, pulling back to look at him. She was not sure what he was answering to anymore...

"No, it was not all alien influence these last three weeks"

"Oh..." she paused. "Which part are you referring to exactly?"

"All of it. The alien part of it just took some inhibitions away I suppose. I'm sure you have noticed that I can be a nuisance even without a cloaking device, right?" he smiled. She smiled back, biting her lips to resist the temptation to answer that, and to give him a chance to continue his line of thoughts. He kept silent for two long minutes, scrutinizing her as she was obstinately keeping her eyes down, but at the end she couldn't resist anymore. She looked up, straight into his eyes, opening her soul to him. He kept looking, and looking, then slowly, he tilted his head and took her lips, gently, answering her question and leaving her no room to ever doubt his feelings for her again.

* * *

 **The END**


End file.
